magifandomcom-20200222-history
Reim Empire
The Reim Empire (レーム帝国, Rēmu Teikoku) is a large nation protected by the Great Priestess Scheherazade, who was one of the five Magi of the current era. After Scheherazade's death, she was replaced by Titus Alexius, who was her subordinate and clone, as the empire's new Magi. Its capital is Remano. As the Kou Empire, the Reim Empire has Dungeon Capturers. Previously, Alibaba Saluja was in Reim Empire to learn Magoi Manipulation from the Yambala Gladiator Tribe in the Colosseum. History The Reim Empire, the supreme ruler of Western Continent, was established 730 years ago by the Emperor Remus, and, under the ruler of Emperor Perdinaus 211 years ago, it reached its maximum expansion. Excluding the Kouga Empire, whose existence is close to that of a legend, Reim is the "strongest and largest country" that continues to exist in the recorded history of the world. Even the strong Parthevia Empire, who opposed Reim in the past, was forced to yield some parts of its territory.Night 169, Page 1 For the past 200 years, Scheherazade has supported several generations of the Reim Empire's royalty and generals as the Great Priestess. Culture Colosseum Reim Empire Colosseum is a popular fighting arena where famed gladiators and slaves fight to the death at the entertainment of the audience. It is also the place where the Yambala Gladiators stay to hone their skills. Dungeon Capturers Three people from Reim Empire are Dungeon Capturers and King Vessels: Ignatius and Mu of the Alexius Family and Nerva Julius Caluades of the Imperial Family. They were invited by Scheherazade to capture the dungeons that she summoned. Army As one of the world's superpowers, the military of the Reim Empire arguably the strongest and largest in the world, possibly the most technologically advance due to its invention of gunpowder and airships, they also possessed intelligence unit to which they send spies to countries that considered a threat to the empire. They are able to defeat the Parthevia Empire in the past, was forced to yield some territories and lost its superpower status. Ignatius Alexius is the Supreme Commander of the army and also Scheherazade has greater political and military power that she's able to command large forces to invade Magnostadt and able to approved allying with the Seven Seas Alliance, she also provide clones for espionage and intelligence gathering (Titus Alexius for example). The Reim Empire entered a confederation with the Seven Seas Alliance before the war with Magnostadt, initially the concern of Magnostadt's dark activities and to put Kou Empire's aggressive expansion in check. Fanalis Corps The Reim Empire has an army consisting only of Fanalis, called Fanalis Corps. They were slaves until Mu Alexius searched for them around the world under the name of Alexius Family and Scheherazade's authority. Plot World Exploration Arc Magnostadt Arc Citizens Imperial Family Other Alexius Family Army Yambala Gladiators Citizens Monsters Trivia *The Reim Empire is similar to the Roman Empire. Of the two legendary brothers called Romulus and Remus, instead of Romulus (who supposedly founds Rome), the Reim Empire is founded by Remus, who was Romulus's twin brother. *The Alexius Family consists of adopted family members. The adopted children come from Fanalis to clones. References Navigation Category:Countries Category:Reim Empire